Movement Special! White is the New Black!
This article, , is a one-shot special for shits-and-giggles, which features the characters of Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. The theme of the chapter is the recent Wikia merge. Kentaro and Haruki serve as unwilling guests. ---- Untrue to form Kenji and Van where sober; I know, miracles never cease. But their current predicament was cause for that. "Something's different." Kenji said finally. "Eh? What the hell are you going on about?" Van genuinely looked confused. "This is the same pub we usually get blitzed in." "Yeah, but something's different!" By the time Kenji had exclaimed the same thing several more times, always with a dramatic look in his eyes and a shrill tone of voice, Haruki and Kentaro had entered and moved their way through the crowd to stand behind their fathers. It didn't take the two long to realise that their fathers where talking complete and utter shite -- as was usual, if truth was told -- yet something was obviously wrong with Kenji. Well, more wrong than usual, at any rate. "Pops, are you okay?" Kentaro asked with a concerned tone. "Something's different!!" "Would you give it a fucking rest!?" Van slammed his glass on the counter, shattering it, and immediately exhaled in irritation. "He's been going on about how everything is white for nearly three hours!" "You guys aren't even drunk!" Haruki was visibly shocked. "Three hours though? Heh, and you're still sober. Holy shit, that has to be record." "... Are they high?" Kentaro asked. "Dad, you told mom that you had quit!" Van swiftly clamped his hand around his son's mouth. "Could you have said that any louder? There's an old man down by the docks who didn't quite catch it all!" "... I know what's different!!" Kenji even shot to his feet excitedly. But the moment he did he was knocked flat on his arse by Van! Blood spewed in thick streams, Kenji broke a table, and shards of wood flew everywhere. How some poor fool managed to get skewered by the table leg was lost on Kentaro, but one thing was sure: he had had quite enough of his father for one night. It seemed Haruki shared the same sentiment; both where halfway to the door -- walking over the bleeding sod lying on the floor in the process -- when Kenji, sitting up, talked yet more rubbish. "The backgrounds white!!" Van looked around quizzically, as if he where finally beginning to see what Kenji was rambling on about, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders and set up another round of drinks. These the two old friends drained swiftly before downing yet another just as quickly. "You know, I think you're right." Van said in agreement. "Right!?" Kenji seized Van by the shoulders. In unison they screamed at the top of their lungs, "White is the new black!!" Kentaro and Haruki, meanwhile, simply shook their heads as they made a quiet and discreet exit. "Are we the only normal characters in this segment?" Haruki asked. "I think so. Wanna play ?" "Sure!" End.